An organization has employees that take on various roles in an organization. Additionally, the organization typically has multiple resources that assist the employees in carrying out their various roles. In one sense, the resources have specific roles to carry out themselves. Employees may have access rights to the resources specific to their role. Over time, the roles that employees and resources have in the organization may change.